


feels like a perfect night

by becka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall can't get home to Ireland, Louis's family takes him in for Christmas. Which means he's around to give Louis exactly what he wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like a perfect night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the auspicious occasion of Louis's 22nd birthday (it's still the 24th somewhere).

Niall’s said “thank you” probably more in the last four hours than any other time in his life, and he’s said “thank you” a whole fucking lot. Louis started out saying, “You’re all right,” each time, moved on to waving him off idly, and has finally ended up with his hand clapped over Niall’s mouth. “If you thank me one more fucking time, you’re sleeping in the garden.”

Niall licks his palm. Louis smacks his wet hand against Niall’s cheek, just hard enough to leave a warm, pinking imprint. “You’re the best, Tommo.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows that, mate. Get me some sheets from the airing cupboard, all right? The yellow ones would be good.”

It makes Niall itchy, Louis making up the beds for him and Willie when it’s his birthday and he should be living it up. But Louis’s mum had shooed them both out of the kitchen earlier while she did up his birthday dinner, and the beds aren’t going to make themselves. There’s just one spare bedroom with Louis’s grandparents staying as well, and Niall had insisted they could share, but Louis had waved that off, too. “Kip with me, mate. Bed’s bigger in my room.” And it is too, definitely big enough to share.

They throw the new sheets on, and Louis looks impressed by Niall’s corners. “Never bother tucking them in meself,” he says.

“I can untuck, if you’d rather.”

“Nah. Try it your way for tonight. Probably keeps your toes warmer.” He’s so relaxed at home, and Niall thinks he’d forgotten a bit what Louis’s like when they’re not running ragged on tour or publicity. The circles under his eyes are starting to go, and his hair is soft and hanging over his forehead. Niall’s fingertips itch with the urge to brush it back.

Louis chucks the duvet onto the bed and makes a show of pulling it to the corners. “Must be time for a birthday drink, I reckon.”

Niall starts to say “thank you” again, but he swallows it back. It’s more than kind of Louis and his family to let them come for Christmas, let alone his birthday. It’s shit to not be home for the holidays, but he’s talked to his mum and dad and Greg, and sent all his love to everyone else back in Mullingar. He’ll be home as soon as he can still, and meanwhile, this is a great alternative.

“Beer?” says Louis, surveying the spread on the bar in the dining room, all laid out for a party. “Mulled wine? Something stronger?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” 

Louis hands him a beer. They sneak peeks through the kitchen doorway until Jay shoves them out with a ladle. Louis slips an arm round Niall’s waist, taps his fingers on Niall’s hip as they wait by the door for the food. “Does your family do this and then Christmas dinner tomorrow as well?”

“Obviously,” says Louis. “Can’t make Christmas all about me, can I?”

If anyone could, it’d be you,” replies Niall. Louis pinches his nipple and darts off in search of another beer.

There’s so much food even Niall struggles to leave room for cake, but he knows it was worth it when Jay carries out the cake, three layers done in Donnie Rovers colours with little chocolate footballs on top. They all sing “Happy Birthday”, Louis’s sisters raucous and practically screaming.

Louis blows out all the candles in one great breath, and when he looks up, it’s straight at Niall, their eyes catching and holding.

It’s late enough by then that Jay is nudging the little girls towards bed, warning them that Father Christmas won’t stop by if they don’t get going. Niall can tell that Lottie and Fizzy are used to this, and they play along, rushing upstairs to clean their teeth and get into their pyjamas.

Stan sprawls out on the sofa, says, “Not worried about getting home for Father Christmas, I reckon. Gonna get coal regardless.”

“You naughty boy,” says Louis.

“You know it, mate.”

Niall taps his toes against Louis’s. “All right birthday, Tommo?”

“Practically perfect,” Louis pronounces carefully. He grins at Niall, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. Niall feels warmed right through by his smile. “You two having fun?”

“Yeah, mate,” says Willie. “Thanks so much.”

Louis kicks Niall in the shin. “Fuck off. I didn’t even say it that time.”

“Pre-emptive measure,” replies Louis.

When they finally see Stan off and get to bed, it’s late. Technically already Christmas. Niall strips down his boxers and throws on a vest for modesty’s sake. “All right if I sleep like this?” he asks. Louis’s down to pants and a t-shirt as well, and he turns to look.

Louis slips a hand in the side of Niall’s vest to twist his nipple, and Niall stands and takes it, cocks an eyebrow at Louis. “Sorry, mate. The temptation was too great.” He pets at Niall’s sore nipple, and Niall shivers as it peaks up hard under Louis’s fingers. One or the other of them should move away. But they don’t.

“What’d you wish for?” Niall asks quietly, as Louis switches over to his other nipple, scraping his thumbnail against the tip. “When you blew out the candles, what did you wish for?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, can’t tell you that, I’m afraid. Spoils the magic.” He licks his lips, looks at Niall’s mouth, and Niall’s birthday was months ago, but he couldn’t have wished for more than this.

“Maybe you can tell me, and I could help make it happen.” Niall weaves forward, and Louis shuts his eyes and tilts his chin, wordlessly inviting the kiss. He folds into Niall so easily as their mouths meet, lips parting at once, tongue pressing out. “Let me help,” Niall says, kissing the corner of Louis’s mouth. “Anything you want.”

Louis’s hands slide down over Niall’s hips, back up under his top. “Because it’s my birthday?”

“Because you’re you.” He finally gets to slide his fingers into Louis’s hair, tugging him in close.

They stumble in the direction of Louis’s bed and fight their way under the carefully tucked sheets. “I’m sorry,” Niall moans. “I didn’t know we were going to need the bed for something besides sleeping.”

Louis pulls him down by the front of his vest, kisses him hot and slow. “You’re all right,” says Louis into his mouth. “More than all right.”

“This what you wanted for your birthday?”

Louis rocks his hips down into Niall’s, their legs folding together until it’s good for them both, until he can feel Louis’s hard-on pressing into the angle of his hip. “Almost everything,” Louis says, thighs trembling as he grinds down. “But I really. Really. Want you to fuck me.” It comes out strangled and small, and Niall has to catch his breath from the need that spikes through him.

“You sure?” asks Niall, biting at Louis’s lip.

Louis rolls off him to rummage a condom and a bottle of lube out of the bedside table. He looks very sure. “Are _you_ sure?”

Niall kisses him instead of answering. “How do you want it?”

Louis reaches down to cup the swell of Niall’s cock through his boxers, rubs his thumb over the head. His eyes go thoughtful, and he licks his lips. “Can I ride you?”

They fling themselves out of their clothes, and when Niall presses a wet fingertip to the clench of Louis’s arsehole for the first time, it’s practically a religious experience. Louis goes easy for him, spread open on Niall’s fingers, one after another, Niall rubbing his thumb against the stretched rim of Louis’s hole. “Yeah,” says Louis, when Niall’s fingers twist just right inside him. “Like that. Jesus, like that.”

Niall should be asking why this, why now, why him. He should be caring about the consequences, for them, for the band. But as Louis sinks down onto him, Niall’s sure that this is exactly right, exactly where he should be. They move together in a building rhythm, Louis arching back to take Niall’s cock deeper inside him. He looks down through the mess of his hair, and it’s all Niall can do not to come too soon, sliding his hands up the flexing muscle of Louis’s thighs. “Close,” Louis whispers, rocking faster, clenching tight as Niall bucks up into him.

“Come on then,” Niall gasps, and Louis takes himself in hand, finishes with a bitten-off moan, like he’s just remembered his mum and/or Father Christmas might be in the hall.

Niall holds deep and rolls his hips up one last time, pleasure flushing through him with electric speed.

Louis stays sat where he is for a moment, shaky and grinning, his arsehole squeezing tight on Niall’s pulsing cock. “Happy Christmas,” he says, rubbing his come into the flat of Niall’s belly.

“Happy birthday,” says Niall. He pushes Louis off, amazed at how easily he goes, how he opens up his arms to draw Niall in for another kiss.

“You know what?” says Louis. “Reckon I’ve just figured out the best Christmas gift for you.”

“Ho ho ho.”


End file.
